The present invention relates to a cooling system including a compression type refrigeration unit and an absorption type refrigeration unit, suitable for use in air conditioners, for chilling of fluids or goods, and so forth.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a known cooling system including a compression type refrigeration unit generally designated by the reference character A and an absorption type refrigeration unit generally designated by the reference character B, the refrigeration units A, B are constructed as separate or independent refrigeration units or, alternatively, arranged in a so-called series system in which the medium 15 to be cooled (cold water) of a comparatively high temperature is cooled down by the evaporator 5 of the absorption type refrigeration unit B and is further cooled by the evaporator 4 of the compression type refrigeration unit A. On the other hand, the cooling medium 14 (cooling water) is circulated through the condenser 2 of the compression type refrigeration unit A and the absorber 6 and the condenser 8 of the absorption type refrigeration unit B. However, when the temperature difference between the cold water 15 and the cooling water 14 is small, the compression type refrigeration unit A provides greater energy saving effect than the absorption type refrigeration unit B, so that the above-explained series arrangement is not preferred from the view point of energy conservation.